


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT Unit [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Ending, Gen, Hiding Injuries, Hurt yuta, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Mother Hen Lee Taeyong, Mother Hen Qian Kun, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, OT21 (NCT), Open Relationships, Qian Kun-centric, Whump, Work In Progress, kun is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: In hindsight,maybe Yuta insisting on completing the mission dispite the extent of his injuries,may not have been the best of ideas.Fortunately for Yuta though,Kun is there to help him feel better.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Qian Kun, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Series: NCT Unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852249
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**5:15 PM**

_"Hey you're gonna be okay you hear me?!"_ No he can't.

 _"Damnit Yuta,don't you dare die me like this!"_ He doesn't think that's a promise that's easy to keep Mark.

 _"You're such a idiot!Why were you even out in the field today?!"_ That's what he would like to know.

As he drifts in and out of consciousness,Yuta thinks over the bad decisions that led to this moments.

* * *

**Two Days Earlier**

**9:35 AM**


End file.
